A quick dinner
by shelbyfrancis12david
Summary: at the end of season 7 (after the partner swap) of Jamie and Eddie trying to hang out. Set at family dinner. *I do not own blue bloods*
1. Chapter 1

"Is dinner ready yet?" Jamie said as he poked his head into the kitchen.

"We said dinner would be ready in 15 minutes when you asked five minutes ago, so the answer is still no." Erin said sassily back to Jamie.

"What's the rush, kid?" Danny asked. Danny had come into the kitchen for a beer and got roped into making a salad.

"Yeah, you've been antsy since you got here." Linda chimed in. "You got a hot date or something?" Linda continued as she teased Jamie.

Jamie scowled. "No, but I do have plans." Jamie turned and walked away quickly before his family could grill him about his plans.

Truth be told, he sorta did have a hot date. He was getting drinks with Eddie so it wasn't a date technically, but she was hot. Jamie didn't feel like disclosing that information though because he knew Erin and Danny would harass him.

Jamie sat back down on the couch in a huff and turned to Nicki again.

"How's that history class going, Nicki?" Jamie asked.

Nicki chose to ignore the question and ask her own. "Where are you going tonight, Uncle Jamie?"

"I'm just getting drinks with friends." Jamie replied quickly.

"If you say so." Nicki said with a sly smile.

"Don't you need to set the table or something?" Jamie said, trying to get rid of the questions.

Nicki got up and stuck her tongue out at him while she left.

Dinner was finally ready so Jamie took his seat. The family said prayer before digging in.

"You hungry, Jamie?" Henry said, noting how quickly Jamie was eating.

"He has a hot date and is trying to get out of here." Linda teased him again.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

"I do not." he replied, slightly annoyed.

"Then who are you going out with?" Erin said, wanting to get to the bottom of Jamie's weird behavior.

Jamie sighed and decided to give in.

"Ever since they split me and Eddie up, we've always had different shifts. She is finally off tonight so we're getting drinks and catching up."

Erin and Danny exchanged a glance across the table. It was no secret that everyone thought Jamie secretly had a thing for Eddie.

"Well that sounds fun." Erin said casually.

Jamie nodded in acknowledgment and finished his food.

"Dinner was great, I'm heading out." He got up quickly and pushed his chair in.

Everyone said bye while he walked out of the door. After the door shut there was a beat of silence before Frank hesitantly opened his mouth.

"I'm afraid to ask, but are they together?"

Erin shook her head. "Not that I know."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Like he would tell you."

"He always talks to me about stuff like that!" Erin snapped back at Danny.

Suddenly the door opened and Jamie re-entered.

"My car isn't starting up, can I leave it here tonight and come back and fix it tomorrow?" Jamie asked as he re-entered the dining room.

"Sure son. How are you going to get out of here though?" Frank said.

Jamie started typing quickly in his phone. He texted his father's address to Eddie and then called her.

"Hey, you heading over?" Eddie said when she answered.

Jamie turned away from the table and walked into the foyer to talk to her, and to hide his smile upon hearing her voice.

"I was about to, but my car won't start. Can you pick me up? I just texted you the address."

He heard Eddie scoff.

"I know where your apartment is, Jamie. You don't need to send me an address for that."

"I'm not at my apartment, I'm at my dad's house." Jamie replied.

"Oh, right it's Sunday. Um ok, I'll head out now then. I just finished getting ready. Be there in a few."

"Thanks Eddie, I owe you."

"You can buy me churros from that food truck that's down the street from the bar." She said excitedly.

"Something tells me you were already going to make me do that since you thought of that so quickly." Jamie said while laughing softly.

"Probably. Ok bye." She said before hanging up.

Jamie turned and walked back to the table.

"Now you have to do dishes." Danny said while smirking.

Jamie laughed. "I know, I know."

The family started clearing the table while Jamie and Danny made their way to the sink. It was the brothers turn to do dishes this week. Sean and Jack went back to the TV room to finish their video game while Linda, Erin, and Nicki sat down at the table in the kitchen to talk. Frank got down some scotch glasses for an after dinner drink while Henry went to the front room to get the scotch.

Jamie was so busy with the dishes that he didn't hear his phone on the counter buzz.

Eddie had pulled up outside the house. Even though he was Jamie's dad, Eddie didn't really want to see the PC outside work. She also didn't want to fuel any rumors that her and Jamie were together when they were in fact just friends.

"Pick up, Jamie" Eddie murmured as she called his phone again. It went to voicemail and she sighed, she was going to have to go knock on the door and go in.

She took the keys out of her ignition and the overhead light came on. She looked down and immediately realized her top was not appropriate to waltz into the PC's house with. Her perky boobs looked amazing in this top, and she knew it. She wore specifically because she knew she'd be with Jamie. But, the cleavage was defiantly a no go for walking into the Frank Reagan's house. She rooted around in her passenger seat, looking for the sweater she kept there. She found it and wrapped it around herself in an attempt to make her outfit less revealing.

Eddie took a deep breath and walked to the front door. She knocked and waited. A few moments later, an older man answered the door.

"You must be Eddie!" Henry explained.

Eddie quickly realized it was Jamie's grandfather and stuck her hand out.

"Hi commissioner, it's so nice to finally meet you."

Henry scoffed and shook her hand. "You can call me Henry. Come in, come in! I think Jamie is in the kitchen."

Eddie followed him inside to the kitchen.

"Jamie! Eddie is here." Henry yelled as they walked in.

Jamie spun around and dried his hands off.

"Hey! Did you call me?" Jamie asked while he put the towel down.

"Yeah, when you didn't answer I figured I would knock." Eddie replied, she was aware that all eyes of the family had turned to her when she walked in. She was thankful found the sweater to wear in. Everyone greeted Eddie before resuming to their conversations.

"We're not off dish duty yet." Danny complained.

"I think you can handle it, Danny." Jamie replied while he walked toward Eddie.

Jamie saw her sweater and immediately thought it was odd that she was wearing one since it was the middle of summer.

Eddie saw Jamie eyeing her sweater, prompting her to tug it closer around her body. Jamie quickly realized she was wearing it to cover up her bar outfit in front of his family

"Nice sweater." Jamie said softly enough that she could only hear.

"And they say you'll never be a detective." She said back quietly. She blushed knowing that Jamie caught on to why she was wearing the sweater and hoped no one else would.

"Ok, we're heading out." Jamie announced.

"Don't you want to stay for dessert? We picked up a pie from that bakery pop's like so much." Linda said.

"No, we're going." Jamie said adamantly.

"Come on, I'm sure Eddie wants to stay for dessert." Danny said.

Eddie gave Jamie a nervous smile. "We're in no rush." She said to him.

"Ok, it won't be long." Jamie assured her. He knew she probably felt on edge being at his dad's house and didn't want to make her too uncomfortable.

"Great." Danny said, smiling.

Jamie shot Danny a look, hoping that Danny didn't make a scene about him and Eddie.

Frank walked in holding the glasses he had been getting.

"Nice to see you again, Eddie." Frank said as he entered and put the glasses down.

"You too, sir." Eddie said while smiling back to him.

"Are you joining us for dessert?" Frank asked.

"I think we are." Eddie replied.

Linda was passing around plates of pie, they were eating it casually in the kitchen.

"So how is your new temporary partner? I'm sure he's better than the IA mole Jamie is riding with." Danny asked Eddie while he shoveled pie in his mouth.

"He's fine. It was a little bumpy at the start considering the circumstances but it's a little better now. Although he appreciates my knowledge for the best places to eat more than Jamie." Eddie said while elbowing him.

"I think I've lost weight since we stopped riding together." Jamie said while laughing.

Eddie rolled her eyes. "So dramatic. You just won't admit that you miss me picking to eat at the tastiest places in town."

"Is that pizza joint near your prescient still open?" Henry asked.

"Oh yeah, they do buy one slice get one slice free on Mondays. I love that place."

"That place has been there since I was a cop!" Henry said

"Jamie told me that first time we went there actually." Eddie said happily while she munched on pie. "Actually, the owner of that deli we go to a lot asked about you the other day." Eddie continued.

Jamie laughed. "Maybe you should change prescient's so you can have a new area to eat in."

"I could continue my food crawl of New York, one borough at a time." Eddie said laughing.

The two continued to laugh and talk solely to each other, entirely too caught up in each other to include anyone else.

Danny, Erin, Linda and Henry all exchanged glances as the two talked. Frank pretended to ignore the obvious connection they had.

Jamie took Eddie's plate and put it in the sink.

"You're on your own for dishes, Danny. We're actually leaving this time."

"Fine." Danny grumbled.

"Thank you so much for letting me hang out!" Eddie said quickly to everyone, eager to leave to spend more time with Jamie out of their gaze.

"Anytime!" Henry said.

The two left the room, the family left in the kitchen listened until they heard the door shut.

"Ok so they totally like each other." Linda said, stating the obvious.

"Do you think they're together secretly?" Nicki asked.

"Nah, Jamie is too much of a rule follower to do that." Danny said dismissively.

"I don't believe that, there is something going on with them." Nicki argued back.

"What do you think, dad?" Danny said addressing Frank.

"I think I'm going to stay out of this conversation." Frank replied with a small smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You so owe me, Reagan!" Eddie said while she started the car.

"Ah, it wasn't that bad." Jamie said back as he buckled up.

Eddie took her sweater off to reveal her tight top that barely held her chest in.

"Well I would not have worn this if I knew I had to see the PC before I went bar hopping with his son!" She exclaimed.

Jamie tried not to stare at her chest but the pair just started laughing at their luck.

"Sorry about that. But you do look nice." Jamie finally managed to stammer out as she drove away.

"I know." Eddie said dramatically as she threw her hair over her shoulder.

"I feel like I should be driving though, it's weird having you drive." Jamie said trying to change the subject.

Eddie rolled her eyes before replying. "So, what bar should we start at, partner?"

 _The end! Hope you enjoyed_


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N) So I got a lot of requests to continue the story! When I wrote the first chapter, I wanted to have Eddie at the house, so I want the next few chapters to stay true to that original story line. There will most likely be two more chapters after this chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed and enjoyed it, I hope you all like this one just as much!_

 _Edit- just re-uploaded, it was weird the first time._

The pair slammed their glasses down on the bar.

"Ready to move on? I'm already pretty buzzed." Eddie asked

"Yup, let's go. And same here" Jamie replied

Eddie quickly disappeared into the sea of people, both shouting out good byes to fellow cops as they maneuvered out. Eddie was small and weaved through the crowd quickly, Jamie trying to follow her. They finally reached the sidewalk.

"So what's next?" Jamie said as they started walking. They had decided to try new places and switch it up tonight.

Eddie pulled her phone out to check. "It's only a few blocks, my hairdresser recommended the place." Jamie nodded as they continued down the sidewalk. Suddenly it started drizzling.

"Ah!" Eddie yelled while she put her hand bag over her hair.

"It's just a little rain, Janko!" Jamie teased her loudly.

"But I curled my hair!" she whined.

Jamie laughed at her and gently guided her under an overhang. His hands momentarily on her hips as he gently pushed her under the protected cover. Eddie's breath caught in her throat for a moment as the space between them closed. She put her hands up gently and they grazed his shirt. Jamie's hands still fluttered at her hips, unaware if he should pull away.

Suddenly the shrill ring of Eddie's phone broke the spell. Jamie let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as she fumbled in her bag looking for the ringing phone.

"Hi." Eddie said breathlessly into the speaker. Jamie stuffed his hands into his pocket and took a small step back.

Eddie bit her lip as she listened to the call.

"No, I understand. You're welcome to join us. I'll send you the address." Eddie ended the call and Jamie gave her a quizzically look.

Eddie waved her hand in a confused gesture.

"Um, Kara's boyfriend broke up with her and she doesn't want to be alone and she asked if she could join up with us for drinks. I hope that's ok."

Eddie saw the brief flash of disappointment in Jamie's eyes.

Jamie nodded. "That's fine, we should head over."

Eddie took a deep breath and leaned over to Jamie. Her lips hovered outside his ear. Jamie froze as she stood on her tip toes to whisper to him.

Eddie wanted to blame the alcohol coursing through her for the words that were about to spill out of her mouth, but deep down she knew it wasn't _just_ the alcohol that made her say what she was about to say.

" _I'll make it up to you later."_ She whispered gently and seductively into his ear.

Jamie's mouth fell open and his stomach did a flip. He somehow managed to stammer out a bold response.

"How?"

Eddie stepped back from him and gave him a smirk that shook him. She turned quickly on her heel and skipped out into the rain before yelling her reply.

"I won't make you buy me churros later!"

Jamie let out a chuckle before jogging out into the rain to catch up with her.

Eddie and Jamie got to the bar quickly because of Eddie's tipsy instance to skip there. They arrived breathlessly to the swanky jazz club to find Kara already waiting outside.

"Are you okay?" Eddie gushed as she rushed over to give her friend a hug.

Kara quickly put her hands up. "No talk of it tonight! I'm looking to meet another guy." She slurred.

Jamie cocked an eyebrow at Eddie.

"Is she drunk already?" Jamie mouthed to her silently.

Eddie shrugged her shoulders gently as they followed Kara in, but her eyes were slightly alarmed.

They walked into the dimly lit club and quickly looked for the bar.

Kara lifted her arm and pointed her finger at a man sitting on a stool at the bar.

"That one. I'm going to go talk to him." She said quickly before taking off.

Eddie turned to Jamie.

"That was easy. Want to order a drink?" she smiled at him.

Jamie's attention was focused on the live band playing loud jazz though. It reminded him of the music his mother used to play in the house.

"In a minute. Want to dance?" Jamie blurted out.

"Jamie Reagan wants to dance? How much did you drink?" Eddie said in shock while she teased him.

Jamie blushed slightly and shrugged. He opened his mouth the say never mind but Eddie was too quick. She grabbed his hand and quickly led him to the dance floor.

Her hand slid into his and she propped the other one on his shoulder. Jamie hesitantly placed his hand on her waist as they started quickly swaying to the upbeat tones.

Eddie giggled as they twirled around. "Did we crash a professional dance class or something? Everyone is way better at dancing to this than we are."

"I think you're forgetting I'm an uncomfortable dancer." Jamie reminded her

"You're not awful, Reagan."

One of the lights from the stage shone on Eddie's face and illuminated her bright smile which produced a flurry of butterflies in Jamie's stomach.

"I've really missed you this past month." Jamie blurted out.

Suddenly the song started slowly down and turned into a softer jazz melody, as if on cue.

Eddie gave him a sad smile.

"I've missed riding with you too, but the partner swap is almost over." She replied.

"No Eddie, I've missed _you._ Not just riding with you, just being around you."

She squeezed his shoulder with her hand, hesitant to have this conversation again.

"I've missed you too Jamie. I've been having a lot of fun with you tonight and I've been dreading saying bye to you when the night ends honestly."

There was a brief pause as they softly swayed. Jamie pulled her slightly closer.

"We don't have to say bye to each other at the end of tonight if you don't want to." Jamie said softly while staring straight into her eyes.

Eddie's mouth fell open, she was caught off guard. Before she could answer she heard a yell.

"Someone get this girl out of here before I call the cops!" the bartender yelled.

Eddie and Jamie spun around to find Kara slumped over the bar, passed out.

"Oh shit." Eddie said while they ran quickly.

"We got her!" Jamie yelled over everyone as he and Eddie each grabbed one of her arms and lifted her out.

"I'm ready for bed." Kara mumbled drunkenly.

"Looks like it." Jamie replied.

They reached the street and Eddie started to led the way. They had hoisted Kara between them, one of her arms draped over each of their shoulders.

"Her apartment is close." Eddie grunted from the other side of Kara.

The pair managed to get into Kara's building and into her room. Jamie had taken over and put the passed out girl on his back while Eddie dug through Kara's purse for her keys.

Once inside, Eddie turned on the lights and directed Jamie to drop Kara in her bed.

Jamie laid her down gently to not disturb her and walked into the kitchen where Eddie was filling up a cup of water.

"I'm going to stay and take care of her, she'll probably get sick soon. You can head out though." Eddie said softly, not wanting to touch on Jamie's invitation to stay with him. She didn't look directly at him when she said it which sent a pang through Jamie's chest.

"Ok, I'll see you at work Tuesday." Jamie said quickly and before going out the door.

He exited the apartment and saw the rain had intensified. He pulled out his phone to call an uber, he was not in the mood to trudge through the downpour.

An uber quickly pulled up and Jamie got in and closed his eyes. The pounding of the rain relaxed him and he tried to forget how stupid he felt for inviting Eddie over.

Jamie finally cracked one eye open when he felt he had been in the car for a while. He peered out and realized they weren't in the city anymore.

"What gives? I'm going to Brooklyn." Jamie yelled.

The driver shot him a glare in the mirror.

"No you're not, you requested to go to Bay Ridge." The driver replied aggressively.

"Shit." Jamie said, rubbing his eyes. He had clicked his dad's address on accident.

"Want me to turn around?" the driver asked.

Jamie knew they were almost there and he was too tired at this point to go back.

"No it's fine."

The driver pulled up to the dark house.

Jamie ran to the back door and patted his jeans for his keys.

"Shit!" he said even louder. His keys were in Eddie's purse. Now he was going to have to wake his dad up to get in.

He hit his dad's contact in his speed dial and held his breath.

Frank, being the PC, was always ready to wake up when his phone rang. Usually at this hour he could except someone from work with an emergency. He was surprised but quickly anxious when he saw the contact flashing his youngest son's name.

"Jamie? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah dad. Can you let me in the back door? I accidently took an uber here."

Frank quickly went down stairs and found his youngest on the steps. He was wet from the rain and smelt slightly of beer. Jamie's eyes were downtrodden; Frank immediately knew his son was upset about something.

"Come in Jamie." Frank said while ushering him in.

Jamie walked in and started walking to the stairs.

"I'm just going straight to bed, dad. Sorry for waking you up. I'm just going to crash here."

Frank knew there was no use in trying to talk to Jamie, he was bee lining for his room.

The scene did make Frank chuckle though. Of his four children, it was usually Erin or Danny sneaking in at late hours in the night, Joe occasionally, but never Jamie. Frank remembered standing at the door with Mary, waiting for their children to come home late. Frank turned toward the picture of Mary on the wall and smiled lovingly at the memory before heading back to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _.Knock_

Henry opened Jamie's door slightly to be greeted by a grumpy Jamie in bed.

"You have a visitor." Henry announced.

Jamie grabbed his phone. It read 7:45.

Jamie moaned and laid back down while rubbing his eyes.

 _Was this a dream? Who could be visiting me here right now._

Jamie trudged downstairs in the sweatpants and tee shirt he kept at the house. His father was seated at the table, drinking coffee while reading over the paper.

"Pops told you that you have a visitor." Frank said without looking up.

"What?" Jamie said.

Frank put the paper down.

"Go look out the front window." Frank replied.

Jamie became more awake quickly. He walked to the window in the dining room and pulled this shade aside. Sitting on the hood of his dead car was a short blonde in a heather grey tee shirt. She was holding a water bottle and was looking around absent mindedly.

"Eddie?" Jamie said to himself.

He let himself out the front door and made his way to his car.

Eddie perked up when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked as he approached.

"I could ask you the same question." She replied with a hint of sleepy sass in her voice.

"How did you even know I was here?" Jamie asked

"Remember the last time we ubered somewhere? My phone died and you didn't have an account. So I logged into the app on your phone with my information. I got sent a ride receipt last night when you used it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize. I'll pay you back." Jamie offered quickly.

She smiled at him. "It's fine. But I figured if you were all the way out here, you would need your keys to get home and I had those." She said while she pulled his keys out of her purse.

"Thanks, you didn't have to bring them so early though." Jamie said.

Eddie shrugged. "I wasn't sleeping well at Kara's so I just decided to get up."

"She ok?" Jamie asked

"She's fine." Eddie replied.

They were both aware of the elephant in the room, but neither wanted to bring up the fact that Jamie had invited Eddie to stay with him last night.

Jamie finally caved and opened his mouth. "Listen, about last night –" Jamie was cut off by Henry's voice booming across the front yard.

"Why don't you kids come back in for some coffee!" Henry was standing on the porch and waving, reminding them that they weren't alone.

All the color drained from Eddie's face while Jamie winced.

"Jamie, I'm in Kara's questionable clean running shorts and tee shirt. Half my makeup from last night is still on and my hair look scary." She hissed to Jamie.

"My dad is literally about to leave for work. I'll fix my car super-fast and then take you back. By the way, how did you get here?" Jamie said, noticing Eddie's car wasn't there.

Eddie rolled her eyes.

"Kara's ex-boyfriend showed up this morning to beg for her back so I made him drive me here before he could talk to her."

Jamie started edging away from the car to hint to Eddie to follow him inside.

She saw him moving away and groaned.

"Jamie Reagan, you are going to owe me like 100 favors after putting me through this. I'm literally mortified." She hissed at him again.

"Just a minute, please Eddie. They already know you're here."

Eddie slid off the car slowly, glaring at Jamie.

The pair slowly made their way up the lawn, back to house.

 _Hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter! Thank you again to those who review!_


	3. Chapter 3

The house was much quieter compared to last night. They entered the kitchen as Frank was closing his briefcase and grabbing his to go cup of coffee.

"Good morning you two." Frank said.

"Hey dad, sorry again about waking you up last night." Jamie said while he made his way to the cabinet to get coffee mugs down.

Frank waved his hand dismissively.

"Eddie, thanks for helping Jamie with his car trouble. I would help but work awaits."

Eddie forced a smile. "No problem, sir."

Henry walked into the kitchen. "I'm almost ready." He said to Frank.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked Henry. Jamie had just pulled creamer out of the fridge and set it in front of Eddie who was fixing his and her cups of coffee.

"Your father is dropping me off at the doctor's on his way to work." Henry grunted, sounding annoyed.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Would you cut it out? I'm not making you go to the eye doctor because I think you're blind, it's your annual check-up!" Frank said, slightly agitated.

"I just had my annual check-up! I'm asking the doctor when I get there." Henry retorted.

Jamie rolled his eyes and Eddie tried not to laugh at the exchange.

"Where are the knives Reag-, I mean Jamie?" Eddie asked, catching herself so that she didn't have all three men in the room responding to her.

"Second drawer to your left." Jamie replied as he placed two muffins next to her.

Eddie grabbed the knife and began cutting the two muffins down the middle.

"You can have the whole thing if you want Eddie." Henry quickly said when he noticed her cutting them into half.

Eddie blushed and Jamie quickly pretended to be focused on mixing the sugar into their coffees.

"Actually, when Jamie and I get muffins or bagels on morning tours, we usually split them so we can try more flavors." Eddie said, trying to not let her embarrassment show.

"Ah." Henry said, realizing he had just accidently forced her to share an intimate detail about her and Jamie's partnership.

"Are you ready yet, pops?" Frank asked annoyed.

"Yes, let's go." He replied while grabbing his spare glasses.

Frank and Henry shuffled out and said good-bye.

When the door shut, Eddie and Jamie both let out a sigh, followed by light laughter.

"Oh my god!" Eddie said while burying her face in her hands.

"It wasn't that bad." Jamie replied while he picked up the two cups of coffee.

"Yeah, for you." Eddie said while she picked up their muffins and followed him. Jamie opened up the back door and walked to the table on the back porch.

Eddie stayed in the door frame.

"It's summer, Jamie. I want to stay in the AC."

Jamie set the mugs down on the table and waved her over.

"Trust me, just come out here." Jamie said.

Eddie groaned and came over. She grabbed her mug from him and sat his two muffin halves in front of him.

The pair took a sip of coffee and nibbled on the muffins. They were in the shade and there was a soft breeze that rustled the trees. Birds were chirping and it was peaceful.

After a minute of silence Eddie sighed.

"Ok, you were right. It is nice out here. I forgot how much I missed having a yard."

"Right? I always say that when I come here or visit Danny's. You forget how often you'd be in your yard until you don't have one."

"I do love the city though." Eddie said through a mouth of muffin.

Jamie laughed and slid her a napkin. "Me too."

Eddie swallowed before reaching for her cup and relaxing in the chair. "So what was your favorite memory growing up here?" she asked

"Hmm." Jamie drank some coffee while thinking. "When I was in fourth grade, I found out about surprise parties. I thought they were such a cool idea, so naturally I told Joe."

Eddie smiled, Jamie rarely talked about Joe. When Jamie said his name though, his face lit up. She leaned closer to listen.

"Well he told my mom that I loved the idea of surprise parties, so they threw me one. That morning my dad took me fishing, which spending any time with just him and without Danny or Erin or Joe was already special, I was pretty happy. We got home at lunch time and I ran around looking for Joe and Danny to tell them about the fish I caught. I couldn't find anyone so I went into the back yard and there it was. All the kids from my neighborhood and class and family jumped out and yelled "Surprise!". I remember Joe running up to me and yelling "Were you surprised?!" It was a really great day."

Eddie smiled throughout the whole story, her heart growing warm watching him become vulnerable.

"That's really sweet. I wish I could have met your mom and Joe, they sound great."

"They are. They would have loved you." Jamie replied, smiling at her.

Eddie uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, hesitant to ruin the sweet moment.

"I think we should talk about what you said last night."

Jamie sat his coffee down. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant it more like, like…." Jamie paused trying to come up with the right words to explain the feeling he had, the feeling of emptiness in his chest when he didn't see her every day.

"Like what?" Eddie pushed.

"Like I missed you. It hasn't been the same not spending my days with you. I was desperate to spend more time with you last night so that's where that came from. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. Are we ok?"

Eddie reached out and squeezed his knee. "Yeah, we're ok. Now let's go fix your car."

The next morning, Eddie came running out of the locker room and into roll call. She was trying to pull her hair up as quickly as possible while she ran in. Not having Jamie to bother her to be on time had made for some close calls to getting there on time.

She ran in but Renzulli was already reading off the days partner lists.

"-and Janko, are you playing how to lose a partner in 20 days?" Renzulli said.

Everyone snickered and Eddie made a face at Renzulli. It was no secret her and her temporary partner got into a loud verbal argument on Sunday. She was hoping that tensions would be less since they had Monday off to cool down.

"Well he called in "sick" so you're riding with me today. Everyone stay safe out there."

Jamie was suddenly next to her while they all walked out. "Tell Renzulli to take you to his favorite cuban sandwich place." Jamie as he headed out.

"All right." She smiled.

Eddie made her way to the RMP, Renzulli close behind.

"You drive today Janko, I'm not in the mood." He said while tossing her the keys.

"Hell yes." Eddie said excitedly.

Renzulli chuckled while he climbed in.

"Jamie still won't let you drive?" he asked.

"No, it drives me crazy, no pun intended." She said while she started the car and whipped out.

"Jeez!" Renzulli yelled while bracing himself. "I see why, you have a lead foot."

Eddie rolled her eyes while she drove out.

The day was wrapping up. Renzulli had taken the keys from Eddie when they stopped for lunch and drove the rest of the day.

"Don't forget to put that lecture series I was telling you about in your calendar. It will be a great networking event for you." He reminded her as they pulled up the the 12th.

"Right." Eddie said while she pulled her phone out. She put the date in and noticed another date. "Jamie's birthday is in two weeks, I feel like he never does anything fun for his birthday."

Renzulli shrugged. "We go to the bar, that's fun."

"Yeah but it's not a real party." Eddie said.

There was a beat. Suddenly Eddie jumped in her seat

"I know what we should do!" she yelled.

Renzulli jumped and his hand jerked toward his gun for a brief moment

"Jesus Janko, don't scare me like that and scream."

She turned excitedly toward him.

"We should have a surprise party for Jamie! He loves surprise parties." Eddie gushed quickly. The wheels were already turning in her head. Where should she have it? Should she invite his family? How quickly could she throw this together?

"I guess that'd be fun. You should ask Danny to help you out." Renzulli suggested.

"Hm, my apartment isn't big enough. Should I rent a space?"

"Ask Danny to see if you could have it at his dad's place."

"You don't think that's weird? Having his work friends show up at the PC's house?"

Renzulli shrugged. "If they're close to Jamie then they won't think it's weird. Just don't invite everyone."

"Ok, maybe I will talk to Danny." Eddie mused

Within 30 minutes of her tour ending, Eddie was standing in Danny's precinct looking for him.

She found him easily, his loud voice easy to follow. He was bickering with Maria about something over their computers.

"Um, hey Danny." Eddie said giving a half wave.

Danny turned around quickly, surprised to see Eddie.

"Hey Eddie, is Jamie here?" Danny said looking around.

"Nope, just me. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Maria raised her eye brow, she was well aware of the Reagan's suspicions of Jamie and his partner.

"I'll be right back" Danny said standing up and leading Eddie to the hall.

"Take your time." Maria said with a grin.

"What's going on?" Danny said once they reached the hall.

"I want to throw Jamie a surprise party, I was wondering if I could ask for your help."

Danny laughed. "He loves surprise parties; did you know that?"

Eddie smiled. "Yeah, actually I did. He told me yesterday. That's where I got the idea. I was thinking we could do it next weekend, a week before his birthday, to really surprise him."

"I'll help. Where are you having it?"

"That's the first problem, I don't know anywhere big enough." Eddie said, hoping Danny would offer to have it at his father's house.

"I could ask my dad if we could have it at Bay Ridge. We could do a BBQ."

"That sounds perfect. I'll make a guest list and email it to you to confirm. Thanks Danny."

"No problem." Danny replied.

Eddie turned to leave but Maria ran up.

"Eddie, wait!" Maria said

Maria looked at Danny.

"Gonzales said he's needs more people for his undercover next week, don't you think Eddie would be good for it?"

"You're right, they need people to pose as foreign exchange graduate students. You can pull that off like you did last time, Eddie."

Eddie's ears perked up. She was open to anything to advance her career.

"I'm flattered you thought of me, who should I talk to?" Eddie said.

"He's still here, we'll go introduce you to him." Maria said, waving Eddie back inside.

Eddie quickly followed them.

Eddie walked back out an hour later with a giant folder under her arm that she needed to read over. They would decide if they wanted to use her tomorrow but they said her chances were good so she wanted to get ready. Her head was buzzing; she was stoked to be involved in such a big operation.

 _I need to tell Jamie that I'll be gone for at least another month_ she thought to herself.

Eddie's thoughts were still spinning as she remembered the party she just decided to plan.

 _I'll tell him after the party._ She thought quickly. She headed home to learn as much as she could about the case and to plan her surprise party.

 _(A/N) Thank you everyone for waiting! I've been having computer troubles lately and haven't been able to update any of my stories. I really want to thank those who review and enjoy the story. I was surprised so many people wanted me to expand on the first chapter! There will be one more chapter after this, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the last two!_


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N) I am so sorry for the wait! I have had the hardest time trying to end this chapter correctly, but I think I got it right finally! I will post the final chapter tomorrow morning, it is all written and ready! I am so happy I finished before the new season, who else is excited for new episodes?! Thank you for all the kind words, hope everyone is having a great day!_

A week later, Eddie pulled up to the house in Bay Ridge. She couldn't believe she was here without Jamie. She tried reasoning with herself that it for him and to not stress about it, but it was useless.

The only people there now was the rest of the Reagan family, she had gotten there early to help set up.

She had almost called the party off earlier this week when she heard what had happened to Danny's house as the result of a case he was working on. She didn't know if the party should still happen in the middle of their family crisis. She didn't want to bother Danny or Frank with the problem since they had bigger issues to deal with, and she obviously couldn't ask Jamie, so she had turned to Erin. Erin talked to her family and told Eddie that they wanted to go on with the party. Linda had insisted that the party would be just what the family needed to cheer them up.

So here Eddie was, parked outside Frank Reagan's house once again.

She parked carefully, she was borrowing Renzulli's truck to bring all the stuff she had over.

She had a corn hole set in the trunk, along with bags of charcoal and coolers full of ice and beer that people had pitched in. She collected it all this morning and put it in the truck.

She saw the van from the inflatable bounce house company was there already which was good.

She rented an inflatable boxing ring that had pedestals that you could stand on and while whacking the other person with a foam rod. She figured the guys would get a kick out of beating each other up in an inflatable ring with fake jousting sticks, so she splurged and got it.

She had barely parked and opened the bed of the truck when Danny and Frank appeared next to her.

"Eddie! Let us help." Frank said as he grabbed a cooler.

"Thanks! Hi Commissioner." Eddie said politely to Frank. She tried not to grin, Frank was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt, something she was so not used to seeing him in.

Danny laughed and threw a bag of charcoal into his dad's arms before he could respond.

"Here Commissioner, take this." Danny said jokingly.

"Eddie, you can call me Frank at home." Frank said as he walked away with the bag.

Eddie took a deep breath quietly to try to not show how flustered she was. She couldn't help but think how much easier this would be if Jamie were here, but that was the point of a surprise party.

Luckily everyone else would show up in 30 minutes so she wouldn't be alone with the family for too much longer. As sweet and welcoming as they were, she couldn't help but feel intimidated.

Eddie headed into the back yard and was stunned. Nicki was tying balloons to the patio and instructing the younger boys were to put streamers. The whole place looked wonderful. She could already smell the grill and the inflatable ring looked perfect. This was coming together nicely.

Nicki saw Eddie and waved.

"Hi Eddie!"

Eddie quickly walked over. Linda was on the porch putting beer into a cooler behind Nicki.

"Sean, Jack, you guys better not break any bones playing on that, I don't want to go to the ER tonight!" Linda yelled.

The boys had just been freed of their decorating duties and were itching to try out the inflatable.

They were strapping on the silly helmets and picking which foam rod to play with.

"I hope nobody gets hurt on that." Eddie said as she got closer.

"Only hurt egos hopefully." Linda said while rolling her eyes. "This is so nice that you're throwing this together for Jamie." Linda continued. "I know it's his party but the boys were so excited about it all week. It really took their mind off all the stuff that happened."

"Yeah, Danny didn't seem as upset as he was when I saw him earlier this week." Eddie commented.

Linda nodded. "Some days are better than others. He's been better about staying more positive around the boys, for their sake."

Eddie nodded sadly. Suddenly, Nicki took a beer case from Eddie that she had been holding.

"We can take these inside." Nicki said and motioned her inside.

If you had asked Eddie a month ago that she would be going inside the Reagan's house three times in one week, she would have thought you were crazy. But here she was, walking inside the house for the third time in a week. At least this time she wasn't worried about the top she was wearing and she wasn't hung over.

 _Dressed cute and sober, I'm finally ready._ She thought smugly to herself. She was pretty proud of herself for pulling this party off while prepping for her new under cover assignment in the same week.

Every day after tour the past week, she had run home to read all the material for her upcoming undercover assignment. She was memorizing NYU's campus layout and buildings, studying the profiles of the group she was supposed to infiltrate, and registering to become a student. A fake student that is, she would be enrolled in class for the fall semester. Although she was close to knowing everything about NYU, she would have to be naïve when she went undercover, but as a cop, she needed to know everything to stay safe. When she finished studying, she would plan the party and go straight to bed.

Jamie had asked her to hang out a few times that week, but she had been too busy. It was hard telling him no and not being able to offer an explanation as to why. She couldn't tell him about the party and when the tragedy with Danny's family had happened, it didn't feel right yet to tell him about her new assignment with everything going on with his family. She would defiantly tell him today though.

She walked into the kitchen where the rest of the Reagan's were preparing the food. Everyone greeted her happily and she smiled back.

Suddenly her phone rang, she glanced at the caller ID and saw it was Jamie.

"Shush! Everyone be quiet, it's Jamie!" Eddie said to the family in the kitchen.

Erin smiled, Eddie's face had lit up when she said it was Jamie. Frank and Henry stopped talking and Linda put the chip bag she was carrying down.

"Hey!" Eddie said when she answered. The room was dead silent; he would never know where she was.

"Why am I finding out from Renzulli that you took an assignment that may last a few months? You didn't think to tell me? We were supposed to ride together at the end of this week Eddie. What gives?" Jamie said angrily.

Jamie was hurt when he found out that she didn't tell him. They usually told each other everything. She had been blowing him off all week and now he was hearing about big events in her life from other people. He felt her drifting away since they went out last week and he had made the mistake of asking her to stay over, and he was devastated. She was his best friend and the thought of losing her made him sick.

When Renzulli told him that she was going to be gone for a while, he was hurt to find out from someone other than her.

Jamie didn't get flustered easily, but Eddie could tell he was beyond flustered. Eddie was also aware that everyone in the room had heard Jamie since he had yelled. The family quickly pretended not to hear and tried to occupy themselves.

Eddie ducked her head and stepped into the dining room.

"I was going to tell you, Jamie. I swear. It's been a busy week. Can we talk about this later?"

"Probably not since you keep blowing me off. I have to go, Spencer is in town. Bye."

Jamie hung up the phone, leaving her stunned. She knew Spencer was there, she had been the one who had invited him. Spencer was bringing Jamie to the party in 15 minutes.

Eddie wiped her eyes, she was mad at herself for letting her eyes well up, but they did. Luckily, it took a lot more to make her actually cry so she took a deep breath and walked back into the kitchen.

Everyone had gone back outside except Erin, Linda, and Nicki, who were cutting up some fruit and putting it into a bowl.

"You ok, Eddie?" Erin asked gently.

"Um, yeah. I'll talk to him later, it's not a big deal." She said, trying to brush it off. Her heart still stung, she hated knowing Jamie was upset because of her. She hoped he would understand when he got here.

Eddie's phone buzzed and she checked her texts. It was from Spencer.

 _On the way, be there soon!_

Eddie clapped her hands together. "They are on the way!"

She looked out the window and was relieved to see saw lots of people had arrived.

The girls went outside to start getting everyone into place to hide.

After everyone was in place, they heard a car pull up and car doors slam shut.

Eddie felt her stomach flip, she hoped Jamie liked this.

The fence finally opened and Spencer and Jamie walked in.

Everyone jumped up.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled in unison.

Jamie's face stretched into a huge smile.

"Hey!" Jamie started laughing

Jamie looked around at all his friends and family. There were decorations and games and a giant inflatable ring which all the guys from the 12th were already eyeing.

"I can't believe you guys did this for me, thank you so much. This is awesome." Jamie said to his beaming family.

"It was Eddie's idea actually, she planned most of it. We were just along for the ride." Danny said while handing him a beer.

"Really?" Jamie said, surprised. He looked around quickly for her, he saw her picking up an empty cooler and walking inside with it, presumably to refill it.

Jamie took off to the back porch, he wanted to go talk to her.

He walked inside, her back was turned from him as she pulled beer out of the fridge and put it in the cooler.

"Need some help?" Jamie asked.

Eddie jumped.

"Jeez Jamie, you scared me. I didn't hear you come in." She said while she placed the last beer in the cooler and opened another for herself. She leaned back against the counter and took a drink.

Jamie crossed the room toward her.

"So everyone said you put this together?"

Eddie blushed. "They helped just as much, it was a team effort. I hope you liked it"

"Of course I do, I love surprise parties." Jamie teased. He inched closer to her. "I understand now though why you were so busy. I'm really sorry I blew up on you. That wasn't fair. I was just frustrated because I thought you were distancing yourself from me after what I said last week and-"

Eddie cut him off quickly.

"Jamie you don't need to apologize, I understand. I should have told you sooner about the undercover. I just knew your family was going through a lot this week. I didn't blow you off because of what you said last week."

"That's a relief, I was just worried you were freezing me out." Jamie admitted.

"Now why would I freeze out someone who I got the bet present for?" Eddie said with a sly grin. She ran across the room and came back with a small gift bag.

"You already planned me a party, you seriously didn't need to get me a gift Eddie." Jamie said while she handed it to him and urged him to open it.

"It's not that big of a deal so don't get your panties in a wad." Eddie said while rolling her eyes. "It's just something silly I thought of. Open it!"

Jamie pulled out the bright blue tissue paper, it revealed a dark green bottle. He chuckled.

He had seen enough bottles of Jameson whiskey to know what it was before he pulled it out.

"Nice one Janko. Jameson whiskey for Jameson. You should have seen how many bottles of it I got from all my friends for my 21st birthday. I drank it for months."

Eddie let out a frustrated sigh. "Jamie, you have to pull it out. There is more."

Jamie tugged the bottle out of the bag and burst into laughter. She had replaced the traditional label with an identical label, although the new label had a picture of Jamie's face under the name.

"Ok, that's the best bottle of whiskey I've ever gotten." Jamie said between laughs. His photo looked ridiculous on the nice whiskey label. It was a sweet gesture.

"I'm glad you like it." Eddie said while she beamed.

Jamie smiled. "So tell me about your assignment. I'm really excited for you."

Eddie glanced at the floor nervously. "I'm posing as a graduate student so I may be there the whole semester."

Jamie tried to hide the shock that filled his face. His stomach flipped. He was going to lose her for that long?

"That's great though, it sounds like a great opportunity." He stammered out while he repackaged the bottle into the gift bag, trying to distract himself so she didn't see how sad it made him.

"I actually have to ask you something. My dad is in jail, my mom isn't that involved with me, and I don't have any other friends I trust as much as you. I was wondering if it was okay with you if I put you down as my emergency contact while I was undercover." Eddie asked softly.

Jamie smiled. "I'm defiantly okay with that, whatever you need me to do. When do you leave?"

"End of next week. I won't be on patrol though next week. I'll be prepping with the team. So yesterday was my last day at the 12th for a while." She replied. She quickly pressed the beer bottle to her lips and took a sip.

"Well, if you have time when you're done prepping this week, I'd love to hang out with you before you leave. Or at least say bye before you go." Jamie offered hopefully.

Eddie looked up slyly at him. This was her chance. She reached her hand out and intertwined it with his.

"We don't have to say bye to each other at the end of tonight if you don't want to." She said, quoting him from last week.

Jamie couldn't hide his shock any longer, his mouth fell open and his eyes filled with excitement.

"Oh um yeah." Jamie cleared his throat to try to calm down before going on. "That sounds great actually." He paused for a moment, trying to find his voice. "We can break open the bottle of Jameson." He said gesturing toward it.

Suddenly the back door swung up.

"Uncle Jamie! You have to come play with us on the boxing ring Eddie got! It's so fun!" They yelled. They were sweaty and red in the face from playing.

"Dad is up next, you have to go against him!" Jack yelled excitedly.

Jamie and Eddie had frozen; they were now aware how close they were standing from each other. Luckily the boys seemed oblivious and too excited about the inflatable boxing ring to notice. They tore back off into the back yard before Jamie could respond.

Eddie started to laugh.

"Looks like you're wanted, Reagan. Let's go enjoy the party." She said, tugging him along toward the door since her hand was still in his.

Jamie stopped in his tracks, tugging her hand to make her stop. She turned around and raised an eye brow at him.

"Thank you, Eddie. For this party, for being cool with my family, for everything." Jamie said, smiling warmly at her.

She smiled. "Happy Birthday, Jamie." She leaned on her tip toes and let her lips brush his check gently in the softest peck on the check.

She untangled her hand from his and opened the back door. Jamie, always the gentleman, reached out and pulled the door frame from her to open it farther and usher her out.

"I call dibs on fighting you in the boxing ring after you fight Danny." She said while smirking at him.

"You're so on, Janko."


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N) So for all those who wanted another chapter...today is your lucky day! I finished the story and realized it was well over 6000 words so I decided to split it into two chapters. Thank you again to all those who reviewed and shared their thoughts on the new season, I love hearing from you guys! I can't wait to talk about the new episode with everyone! Enjoy!_

"So how is riding with another new partner?" Danny asked through a mouth of pie.

The adults were eating pie and enjoying a drink after dinner, the boys had gone to a friend's house and Nicki was busy at school and couldn't make it. Henry had just stepped out to refill his glass.

"Well I've been riding with Chris for a month now so he's not new anymore." Jamie snarky replied back.

Danny rolled his eyes in irritation. "I've been kinda busy, kid." Danny replied

Jamie immediately felt bad, it had been a crazy month for his family as Danny and Linda tried to get back on their feet.

"Yeah he's fine. Better than the IA mole I was with. Glad she went back to her partner last month." Jamie replied.

"You get Janko back soon don't you?" Danny asked.

In typical Reagan fashion, everyone knew Eddie was undercover. Danny and Baez had been called in as back-up for the investigation. It was becoming increasingly complex and tough to track, so the NYPD had put more resources on it.

Erin's office was already getting ready for the prosecution of the group leaders. One of the students in the group ended up in the hospital last month after a drug deal had gone bad. She had given up information about the group to help with a reduced sentence, so now the DA's office was in on it. Eddie had already started giving various statements to the office to help the prosecution along. Frank obviously knew because he was the PC and knew everything.

"A semester is four months, genius. It's only been one month so no, Eddie won't be done soon." Erin said to Danny. Linda chuckled at the playful jab.

"I think they'll bust it sooner than anyone thinks, Eddie has been doing a great job." Danny murmured, annoyed Erin had called him out.

"Yeah, she's been working really hard. She's enjoying being in the operation." Jamie said while he pushed a piece of apple from his pie around the plate.

"Wait, how do you know she's enjoying it? You're not supposed to talk to her!" Danny said accusingly.

Frank cast his eyes down, he knew Jamie had been found out and was about to get hell from his brother.

"I talk to her every Wednesday, Danny." Jamie said annoyed.

"What? How?! That could compromise her!" Danny said, increasingly annoyed.

Jamie put his fork down with a little more force than necessary.

"I'm her emergency contact so she's allowed to call me for a few minutes when she debriefs every week." Jamie fired back

Danny spun and looked at his dad.

"Did you know this?" Danny asked.

"He's the PC, he knows everything." Erin said.

"Why are you not shocked by this?" Danny asked her. She stared at him and didn't answer.

"So everyone knew you are her emergency contact but me? How do you know, Erin?"

"Jamie and I went to the movies last week and he stepped out for a few. I asked and he told me." Erin said calmly.

"So what, are you guys dating or something?" Danny asked Jamie.

"No!" Jamie said, a little too defensively. "She doesn't have any family local to here so she asked me to in case something happens."

"Okay." Danny said, unconvinced.

Henry re-entered the room so the family switched topics. They didn't like leaving him out of the loop but Eddie was undercover and they wanted to respect that.

Erin eyed Henry's drink. "I could use one of those too." She said, getting up and taking her finished dessert plate with her. The rest of the family followed suit to deposit their plates in the kitchen. The family resumed chatting in the kitchen while Henry made some more drinks for everyone.

Jamie felt his phone buzzed. The number wasn't saved, so he picked up quickly assuming it was Eddie. His stomach flipped, it was Sunday so he shouldn't be hearing from her, he hoped it was a telemarketer.

"Officer Reagan?" A voice on the other end answered once Jamie picked up.

"Yes?" Jamie gulped. The family grew quiet when they saw Jamie on the phone.

"This is Caption Greg, I've been overseeing Officer Edit Janko's operation."

Jamie remained silent, terrified what he might say.

"I'm just calling you to alert you that we've moved Officer Janko. She will be placed in a safe house soon."

"What? Why? Where is she now?" Jamie demanded, quickly finding his voice when he realized she was safe.

"We're at 's hospital. I'm not at liberty to divulge why." The caption responded.

"Can I come see her?" Jamie asked hopefully.

There was silence on the line for a moment.

"Typically we only give spouse's that kind of clearance, we don't want to compromise her location." The caption finally replied.

Jamie scowled. "I'm her emergency contact, that shouldn't matter."

He heard the caption sigh. "Fine, but get here quickly and go to the west wing of the building. Wait outside and someone will come for you, we will take you up a back way to ensure her location is kept safe."

"Thank you." Jamie said sincerely before hanging up.

"Before Jamie could even open his mouth to tell them what was going on, Danny's phone rang."

"Reagan." He said quickly.

He listened intently. "Alright I'll be there soon." He hung up.

"You heading to 's too?" Danny asked Jamie.

"Yeah." Jamie said stunned.

"Let's go." Danny said as they moved to the door.

"I'm sure you're next on the call list." Danny said to his dad.

Frank nodded as the brothers headed out. Once inside the car, Jamie interrogated him.

"What do you know? They didn't tell me yet why she was pulled out." Jamie asked

Danny started his car. "All I know is there was an altercation between Eddie and one of the leader's little protégés. Everyone scrambled after that though, so shit must have hit the fan. Something big must have happened internally in the group, sounds like they were trying to get rid of Eddie."

Jamie gulped, hoping she was ok.

They were at the hospital before they knew it, he was quickly whisked away via back staircases to Eddie.

Danny went in to find Baez to get the run down on the developments.

Jamie finally got to the secure section of the hospital. After being pat down for the tenth time, they let him in.

He opened the door and broke into a smile.

Eddie sat up in bed and beamed.

Jamie closed the door behind him, no one else was in the window-less secure room, so he ran up to her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jamie." She said, sounding relived as she buried her head in his shoulder.

He suddenly withdrew, but kept his grip on her shoulders. He glanced up and down at her.

"Are you hurt? What's wrong?" He suddenly noticed how short her hair was, she had cut it.

His fingers instinctively went to touch the ends of her short hair, he smiled.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

"Then why are you in the hospital?"

"It's honestly the stupidest thing. I had to get a tetanus shot." Eddie said while laughing.

"Danny said you got in a fight?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, I did." She said while she reached for her water.

"Can you please elaborate." Jamie asked, growing annoyed.

"Don't freak out. We don't know why yet, but we think I got cut from the group. They somehow got into my room and I had already fallen asleep. They tried sticking a needle in me, presumably to OD me. I woke up when they grabbed me and I punched the kid so hard in the face, I took his tooth and braces out."

Jamie's mouth fell open. "You punched a kid's braces off?"

"Yup." She raised her hand to show him the bandage. "The metal cut me and I wasn't up to date on my tetanus so I got a shot. I scared to other two kids that were with him so badly though, so they ran. Brace kid was out cold though." Eddie continued.

Jamie chuckled. "That is by far the weirdest story I've heard in awhile."

"I'm hoping to win weirdest injury this year with it." Eddie replied, referring to the stupid nominations the 12th did at the end of the year. Categories included weirdest injury, weirdest arrest, among other silly things they could think of.

They both laughed.

"I'm glad you're ok." Jamie said, reaching for her hand.

She smiled back up at him, but before she could respond, Danny burst in breathlessly.

"Who on the investigation team do you trust the least?" Danny demanded in a low tone.

The door was shut but he wanted to be careful.

"Are you serious?" Eddie said, her face growing pale.

Danny nodded solemnly. "Based on the information those kids are giving us, there is no way they would know about you without inside help from someone on the investigation. They knew you were a cop, Eddie."

Eddie's mouth fell open. "That's impossible, I was so careful." She stammered out.

Danny put a hand up. "I know you were, that's why we think someone gave them that information. So who could you see doing it?"

There was silence. Eddie was thinking. She let out a slow sigh. She was thinking hard, you could see it in her eyes.

Suddenly she bolted up. "Robert." She whispered.

Danny turned out the door without saying anything, leaving them alone again.

"That is so frustrating!" Eddie growled while slamming her good hand against the bed. She threw her head back and let out an annoyed groan.

"Everyone worked so hard on this and now we find out someone on the inside gave us up. I almost hope Danny is wrong, I can't deal with it being a corrupt cop."

"Danny will find out, he isn't too fond of corrupt cops either." Jamie said, his thoughts drifting to Joe.

Eddie connected the dots quickly, she squeezed his hand.

"Sorry my little re-asignment took you guys from Sunday dinner." She said

"We were finishing up anyway." Jamie replied, squeezing her hand back.

Eddie's door swung open and a few people filed in.

"Mind waiting in the hall?" One said to Jamie. He could tell they were about to discuss the operation with Eddie, so he quickly obliged.

After what felt like an eternity, the group left. As Jamie stood up to re-enter, Erin and Danny came marching down the hall.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked Erin.

"DA's office is figuring out what we're going to do with all these kids. Some of the group was stupid enough to come here to find the boy Eddie punched and they were arrested on the spot. So now we need to get their statements, figure out who they will be loyal to, and detain them." Erin replied.

"That's what we have to talk to Eddie about." Danny mussed as they opened the door and entered Eddie's room.

"Hi Eddie, you doing ok?" Erin asked as they walked in.

"Yup! What's going on? The team was just in here and told me they arrested five others already."

"Yes they did, and that's part of our problem. Some of them are already promising information for protection." Erin explained. "So we're working on where you will be staying the next week. We can't have you staying in the same safe house area as them, and we don't want to move you to one too far away. I just wanted to let you know we're working on it."

"Why can't TARU set my apartment up? If it's secure, I can go back there." Eddie replied

Danny shook his head. "They have your real identity now, we don't want to risk it."

"I'm not seeing any other options then." Eddie said eyeing them

Erin sighed. "We're working on it."

There was a beat.

"I have an idea." Jamie volunteered.

Everyone turned to him.

"Don't you think a house out in Bay Ridge that currently has the current and former PC, and NYPD's best detective in it, would be a good place for her to stay for the week?"

"Absolutely not." Eddie said immediately.

Erin cocked her head in thought, Danny nodded.

Eddie saw them pondering it. "What? No. I'm not going to stay at your dad's place."

"He has a point; they would never think to look there." Danny said.

"And there is already great security there so TARU wouldn't need to worry." Jamie added.

"I'm not comfortable with that, Jamie." Eddie said through her teeth.

"So you want to go back to your dorm and wait for them to come and try to stick you with a needle again?" Jamie said back to her, a little harsher than necessary. "I wouldn't bring it up if I didn't think it was in the best interest of your safety." He added, softer this time.

Eddie sank into her bed and rubbed her temples.

"Whatever, it's not my call. I'm just going to sit here until someone puts me somewhere else." She said in frustration.

"It's not the worst idea, Eddie." Erin assured her. "You'd be safe there."

"I just don't want people to talk about me, you know?" she said softly, only directed at Erin.

Erin sat down on the end of Eddie's bed, Jamie could practically feel the motherly instinct coming out of Erin as she tried to comfort Eddie.

"You know what the beauty of putting someone in protection is? No one knows. All we have to do is have Danny tell them that you're entrusting your care into him. It's not the first time Danny has gotten creative while protecting someone in a case, they won't even think twice about it. There is so much going on with the investigation that they'll just be happy to have that problem solved so they can move on to the next problem. We will be the only people who know. Ok?" Erin said gently.

Eddie looked up. "Can you guys at least clear it with your dad before I come waltzing in."

"He'll say yes." Jamie assured.

"I know, I know. But please just ask."

Danny nodded and stepped out, presumably to call and tell the team he was taking Eddie.

"I'll stay at the house too so it isn't weird. We'll make Sean and Jack share a room so you'll have your own space." Jamie said.

Eddie nodded while she bit her nail. "Ok. Let's do it."

Erin stood up. "You will probably be needed to come down and identify people in a line-up in a few days, I'm sure Danny will arrange you coming. I'll see you then. Don't be shy at our house either." Erin said with a smile.

"Thank you." Eddie sad, relief flooding her face.

Erin exited so Jamie moved closer to the bed.

"Come here." Eddie said, smiling softly at Jamie.

Jamie smiled and quickly moved closer.

"I just wanted to say…" Eddie started sweetly, but then abrubtly stopped.

She reached out and hit his arm.

"Hey!" Jamie said laughing and pretending that her hit actually hurt.

"You're the worst!" Eddie said dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"I want you to be safe!" Jamie said, still laughing that she tricked him.

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "You're trying to ruin my life. I just want to go home and now I'm moving into your dad's house."

She scooted over so Jamie could sit next to her. He started to sit and then stopped.

"Truce? Don't hit me again."

"Fine." She said, smiling at him.

He sat down and threw his arm over her shoulders. "Since you're so tough now, punching kids braces off, maybe you should just take your chances on the street." Jamie teased her.

"I am pretty bad-ass now. And I did beat you in the boxing ring at your birthday." She said in a smug tone.

"I let you win." Jamie said quickly.

"No you didn't, I was too fast for you and you know it!"

Jamie threw his hands up in surrender. "We are not arguing about this again."

Eddie giggled and shrugged. "You're just mad you lost." she said in a sing song tone.

"I'm going to take back the invitation to stay at Bay Ridge." Jamie teased.

Eddie rolled her eyes while she rested her head on his shoulder. "You wouldn't." She said while she yawned.

Jamie smiled down at her. "I'll go find Danny so you can get some rest before we move you."

She looked up and met his gaze. "Ok, be careful." she said softly.

Even though she knew she'd see him shortly, she already missed him. She had been out of her mind to think she would have been able to survive four months without seeing him. As much as it sucked that their operation was compromised, she wasn't too upset that her life could go back to normal.

Well, whatever the new normal for her and Jamie would be, it was still undecided. The night of his birthday party, he had come back to her apartment with her. They drank his whiskey and wound up staying up all night talking. When they got hungry at 4 AM, they acted like a couple of love sick teenagers in a bad romantic comedy movie and ran down the streets of their city that never slept. When the sun finally came up, they were reluctant to say good-bye to each other. In a way, Eddie was almost grateful nothing physical happened between them that night. She didn't think she'd be able to walk into her operation and think straight if she crossed that line with Jamie.

But now she was back and temporarily moving into his dad's house, so they would have to put off figuring out their new normal was for a few more days.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I want to apologize for the wait...The season premiere left me upset with the show and then my school work really picked up. I included the epilogue in this upload to make up for it! I'm enjoying the new season much more now though, and I hope everyone else is too!_

 _For those who read my other story, there will be an update on that this weekend as well._

 _Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement! You guys rock! I hope you enjoy this!_

 _EDIT re-uploaded to show where epilogue starts_

Once the sun went down the next day, they decided to move Eddie. Once she was shuffled into the car, Jamie took off, following the directions given to him that he already memorized.

When they were sure they weren't being followed, Jamie headed to Bay Ridge.

"Why isn't Danny moving me?" Eddie wondered as they approached the house.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it." Jamie retorted. Eddie tried to hide a smile. Jamie sounded annoyed she asked, the brothers must have fought earlier about if Jamie was able to move her safely.

They finally pulled in and Jamie guided her to the back yard so they could enter through the back door.

When Eddie walked into the kitchen, she was overwhelmed by the smell of garlic.

She took a deep breath and sighed, she was ready to eat anything that didn't come from a university or hospital cafeteria.

"Hey guys! Glad you made it over safe. No issues coming over?" Linda asked.

Linda was scooping generous helpings of spaghetti onto plates. Eddie saw the bowl of fresh sauce and garlic bread next to it, her mouth started watering.

"No issues at all, it went pretty well actually." Jamie said while he shrugged off the dark jacket he had worn to blend in.

"Help yourselves guys, I made a ton for everyone." Linda said, gesturing at the pasta.

"You don't know how that good that looks. I was getting sick of eating university food." Eddie said while she grabbed a plate. She didn't have to be told to help herself twice.

"You poor thing! I know it's a Monday, but you probably haven't this in a month either, have you?" Linda said while she grabbed a bottle of wine.

Eddie's eyes got big. "No, I have not had anything to drink while I was undercover. I'm probably a light weight now."

Jamie scoffed while he grabbed a plate too. "I doubt it, frat boy."

Eddie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Grab some glasses, Jamie." Linda said while she yanked the cork out.

"You are quickly becoming my favorite Reagan, Linda." Eddie said to her.

"Ha! You're easy to please. Just pasta and wine." Linda said while laughing.

"What?! She feeds you once, I've been feeding you for four years!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Gotta keep up, Jamie." Eddie said, smirking at him while she sat down in the kitchen.

Jamie brought the glasses over and Linda started filling them up.

Linda raised her glass. "To our continued safety, we're glad to have you, Eddie."

"Aw, thank you for taking me in." Eddie said, smiling while they all clinked glasses.

When Eddie took the first sip, she groaned in appreciation.

"Oh how I've missed you." She said to her wine glass.

Jamie laughed and looked at her, happy to have her here.

They heard the front door open followed by a flurry of footsteps and noises.

Within seconds, the boys, both red in the face and covered in dirt from soccer practice, rounded the corner. Nicki followed behind, her face scrunched up. Henry shuffled in behind them.

"These smelly boys stunk my car up." Nicki said.

"Thank you so much for picking them up, sweetie. Food is on the counter." Linda said. All four headed to the food.

"The boys looked fast at practice!" Henry exclaimed. He liked going to watch the boys. "Eddie!" He said, noticing her sitting at the table. "Welcome! Happy to have you here."

Eddie blushed. "Thank you."

"Boys! Shower first, you reek." Linda said making a face.

"Told you so." Nicki yelled from the counter.

The boys pouted and headed out. Nicki plopped down next to the others who had already started digging in.

"Oh, Uncle Jamie, I brought those DVDs you asked for." Nicki said. She lifted her bag and started pulling out DVDs.

"These are for you." Jamie said to Eddie.

"Me? Why?" Eddie said between bites.

"Because you're probably going to be bored being locked up. And I remember last week you complained that there was nothing good to watch on Netflix. Since Nicki and Erin have a huge collection of chick flicks, I had Nicki to pick some out for you." Jamie said, blushing a little.

Eddie smiled, Jamie was just the sweetest person.

"Thanks, Jamie." She said while she started sifting through the disks.

"OMG, you have Stick It? I love that movie, we are so watching this tonight." She said while she elbowed Jamie.

Jamie chuckled while he lifted the glass to his lips. He was going to pretend the be annoyed watching chick flicks, but he honestly couldn't imagine a better way to spend his night than watching movies with Eddie.

"Thanks for dinner, Linda." Henry said, joining them at the table.

"You're the one who made the sauce this morning, I just heated it up!" Linda responded.

"Yeah but you got it all together." Henry said as he sat down. Henry turned toward Eddie. "I also had Jack take his things out of Jamie's room before practice, you can put your stuff in there any time." He said to Eddie.

"Thank you guys so much; I can't express enough how thankful I am for your hospitality."

"You've been Jamie's partner for so long, you're practically family!" Henry exclaimed.

Eddie smiled, but her stomach churned. Her and Jamie's partnership had become increasingly complicated since they both confirmed their mutual feelings for each other. The laughs, secrets, and events shared between them had surpassed those that in a professional partnership should have long ago.

Placing him as her emergency contact, throwing him a surprise birthday party, staying up all night just to talk to him, and the insane jealously when another girl was involved, showed her how much she was fooling herself at this point.

But there were stuck here now, they would figure it out later like they always did.

Once everyone had eaten, everything settled down. Nicki had to head back home, the boys ate quickly so they could start their homework, Linda had gone to get ready for her late shift, and Henry had gone to bed.

Danny was still out working on the case, and it seemed Frank was staying late at the office tonight too.

It wasn't long before Eddie was in her PJ's and plopping down on the couch next to Jamie.

Jamie had gotten the DVD player ready while Eddie settled into her room.

"How you feeling? Not too overwhelmed?" Jamie asked as she wrapped a blanket around herself.

"Surprisingly, no. I feel bad taking your room though. Where are you sleeping?"

"I'll sleep on the couch, it's fine." Jamie replied.

"Isn't there another room upstairs?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, it's Joe's room. I'd rather sleep down here."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Eddie said, instantly feeling bad. She should have figured that out.

"It's fine, ready to watch?"

"Yup. Want some of my blanket?" Eddie said, offering up the excess cloth pooled at her side.

Jamie knew he should have said no, and truth be told he wasn't even cold, but he tugged the edge and placed it on him.

Eddie scooted closer to share the blanket. She finally leaned her head against his shoulder. Jamie instinctively wrapped an arm around her.

He suddenly realized what he did and froze.

"Oh sorry." He started to pull his arm away but she grabbed his hand to keep his arm there.

"It's fine." Eddie said. She was thankful the room was dim and he couldn't see her blushing.

"When is your tour tomorrow?" She said as the previews played silently in front of them.

"I took off. Figured I'd stay here with you tomorrow in case Danny needs you somewhere for the investigation and to help you get settled in. Pop's is going to grill you tomorrow on what you like to eat, so be ready for that." Jamie answered

"Oh, well thank you." She looked up at him. He felt her shift and felt her gaze on him, so he looked down. "Thank you so much for this. I don't have a family like this so I appreciate it, more than you know." She said gently.

He squeezed her shoulder. "My family cares about you so it's no worry. We're just glad your safe."

She shifted and sat up so she was level with him.

"Speaking of your family. And my role with them. And my role with you." Eddie started.

Jamie tried not to make a face, he knew this conversation was coming. No one in his family started it yet because getting Eddie there safely was top priority. But he knew how it looked having her here and the fact he was her emergency contact, and the party. The family had always teased him, but now he knew there would be a serious talk.

"After I leave here and can go home safely, I don't want to come back to Bay Ridge as your work partner again." Eddie said.

Jamie scrunched his face, he didn't know what that meant. Before he could even open his mouth to ask, she was explaining.

"If I come back here again, I don't want to be your partner, I want to be ….more than that. I'm not saying that needs to happen now, but I just think we need to seriously consider some things. And maybe we need to start acting more like partners again if we decided to stay that path. But as your work partner, I don't think I should be back here again."

Jamie took a moment to think it over, making sure he understood.

"So you're saying right now we're partners, and we've been doing a lousy job of acting like it."

"Preciously." She said smirking. "So if I'm going to keep throwing you parties and listing you as my emergency contact, we have to call it something else."

Jamie smirked back at her. "Ok."

"Ok, all you're going to say is ok?" she grumbled.

"Just get through these two weeks here. I'll take care of the rest."

"You're not going to tell me if you think we should stay partners or not? Really, Jamie?"

"Shush. The movie is starting. I've never seen this one so no talking." He said nudging while he teased her.

"You are something else." She said, a slow smile creeping on her face.

She shifted back down so her head was leaning on him again and his arm was around her.

She knew they wouldn't be partners after this. She had been offered a position already to work on the next investigation Gonzalez was heading. She was changing precincts and working toward her gold shield, but she wanted Jamie to come to the conclusion that they should be together romantically on his own.

She wasn't going to give him the easy way out since she transferring, she wanted to make sure this is actually what he wanted. Although his vague insistence that he would take care of it gave her the feelings that he already knew about her move and that he already had a plan.

Whatever it was, she was going to wait. When she felt his fingers running small circles on her arm as he had his arm wrapped around her, she knew what he already made his mind up about their future. And she knew the next time she came to Bay Ridge, she would have a different title.

It defiantly wouldn't be Jamie Reagan's work partner.

 **EPILOUGE**

The long continued buzzing of her phone dragged Eddie from her peaceful morning slumber.

After two weeks at Bay Ridge, the department was finally comfortable with her returning home. This investigation was wrapping up, court dates had been set, and Eddie was free to resume normal life. As grateful as she was for the Reagan's hospitality, she was so happy to be back in her comfy bed. It was only her third day home and the first time she didn't have to go in early to wrap up the investigation, so nothing was going to move her from this bed.

She ignored the phone and shut her eyes tight. Within a few seconds, her phone was buzzing yet again. She groaned and finally answered.

"Hello" she gruffed into the speaker

"There you are! Good morning. I'll be at your place in 20 minutes so be ready." Jamie's cheerful voice rang out over the speaker, causing her to wince. He had always been a morning person, it drove her crazy.

"No." She replied. She took the phone away from her face to hang up, but she heard him yelling.

"Eddie! Wait!"

"Jamie, What? I want to sleep. Why are you bothering me?"

"Please meet me downstairs in 20 minutes." He pleaded.

"Ugh!" she moaned into the phone.

"I'll take that as a yes, see you soon." He replied.

With that he hung up. She pulled the phone away from her face, stunned. Moments like this made her wonder why Jamie was her best friend. She flopped back into bed, if he wanted to see her in 20 minutes, he would have to drag her out of her warm bed.

She tugged the blanket up and closed her eyes.

But, her curiosity had already gotten the best of her. She wanted to know what he was up to, calling her so early and demanding she meet him outside her apartment so soon.

"Damn it, Jamie." She mumbled to herself. He knew she'd be too intrigued to ignore him.

She got dressed, ran a brush through her hair, and threw some light makeup on as quickly as possible before heading down.

His car was already parked outside the building; he was peeking out the window smiling.

She climbed into the passenger seat. There was an iced coffee with a donut perked on top of the lid sitting in her cup holder. Well, she assumed it was meant for her, they had assigned cupholders in their patrol car so she assumed the rules applied here.

She arched an eye brow at him.

"Yes, that is yours." He said, gesturing to the ice coffee and donut. She picked it up and smiled.

"Now if you will be so kind and give me your apartment key real quick." Jamie, said, extending his hand.

"What? Why?" Eddie said.

"Rule number one today, no questions. Keys please." He said steadily.

She eyed him but handed her keys. He unlocked his car door, got out, and headed toward her building.

"Where do you think you're going?" She yelled through his open window,

"I said no questions! I'll be right back." He disappeared into her building.

She huffed. Her curiosity was quickly being replaced by annoyance.

Jamie re-emerged within minutes, clutching a small plastic bag. Eddie could tell something was in it, but couldn't see what it was.

"Ok. Let's go." He said, settling back into the driver seat.

"Where are we going? What did you take from my apartment?" she demanded.

Jamie huffed. "Is that you asking questions?"

"I think I have a right to know what you stole from my apartment and where you're kidnapping me to." She sassed back.

"I had to get something for you to wear for where we are going. If I told you to pack it, it would give away where we are going." Jamie replied

Her eyes bulged. "You went through my drawers! Jamie!" She said, swatting his arms. "That's personal!"

"You'll thank me later." He said, pulling out of the parking spot.

"You're really ticking me off so far." She said while she took an annoyed gulp from the coffee.

The sweet taste hit her tongue and softened her scowl. It was her favorite coffee so she couldn't stay mad too long.

She took a deep breath.

"Do I smell chicken tenders?" Eddie said.

Jamie ignored her and kept his eyes on the road.

"Oh, I get it. No responding to my questions. Well I smell chicken tenders which leads me to believe we are having a picnic today, right?" she glanced at him.

His hands gripped the wheel tightly, but his face gave away nothing.

Eddie smiled, she knew she was right and that it was killing him.

"And as far as clothes go that give away where we could be going….The only things I can think of are my ski clothes and bathing suits. Since it's summer, I'll rule out skiing and assume you grabbed a bathing suit. So we're going to the beach for a picnic?" She was grinning ear to ear and smiling at him, waiting for his hard set demeanor to give away that she was right.

Ten seconds passed and he finally hit the steering wheels with his hands.

"Damn it, Eddie!" He said while laughing.

"Ha! I figured it out." She said smugly, sitting back in her seat.

He exhaled another laugh. God, he loved her. She kept him on his toes.

His phone rang, breaking Eddie's victory gloat.

"Hello." Jamie said as he pressed the phone to his face.

"Um, just a second." He replied to the person. They slowed down at a red light and came to a stop. Jamie quickly turned around and looked in his back seat, thrusting his arm until her hit something.

"Yup, Sean's soccer bag is in my back seat. Does he really need it now? I'm trying to get out of town for the day."

Eddie laughed at their luck, she heard Danny on the other end of the phone yelling.

"Ok, Ok!" Jamie yelled back to get Danny to shut up. "I'll be there in 20." Jamie hung up.

"We have to make a quick stop at Bay Ridge to drop off Sean's soccer bag." Jamie said apologetically.

"Of course we do." Eddie said dramatically.

"And I know you said you wouldn't go back to Bay Ridge until we weren't work partners, but I hope you can forgive it this time since as you can tell by the picnic and beach trip, I plan on fixing that today."

Eddie blushed furiously. He was going to ask her out today. She secretly suspected it but you could never be sure with Jamie.

"Well don't ruin the surprise." She said sheepishly.

"Me? Ruining surprises?" He said in a mocking tone. "You just figured out my entire plan in five minutes!" he exclaimed.

"Drive faster." She said, smirking at him from the passenger seat.

Jamie chuckled and pressed on the accelerator as the pair sped down the road to Bay Ridge, once again.


End file.
